Memories and Mayhem
by Lost42
Summary: Going through things brings up memories fro Jin and Mi Sun. Meanwhile Angelica tells Ji Yeon she's going to be sold to new parents at the yard sale.


A/N I'm doing something different and giving you all a little more background on Mi Sun and Jin through flashbacks. Their relavent to this story. I'm not sure how many of the rugrats will be in this story, but some of them will appear I promise. Parts of this story are inspired by an episode of Lost.

"How do we have so much stuff?" Mi Sun asked as she and her husband were going through things in the attic.

"I don't know, but I think most of this stuff can go." Jin answered as he opened a box full of baby clothes.

"Not not all of it." Mi Sun said picking up a tiny outfit from the top of the box.

The outfit was a short sleeved white onsie with Minnie and Mickey Mouse on the front.

"This was the first thing we bought her." Mi Sun said setting the box on the floor. She sat down next to it taking a small break.

"I remember." Jin smiled and sat down next to his wife.

Flashback

Mi Sun and Jin had just gotten married and decided to have their honeymoon at Disneyland. It was their first time in America and they were looking forward to the warmer weather.

"Are you ok?" Jin asked Mi Sun after they had entered the park. He noticed she looked a little off.

"I'm a little tired that's all." Mi Sun told him with a small smile.

"Me too, but we'll wake up soon." Jin assured her and took her hand and lead the way.

They rode a few rides and then decided to get something to eat. Soon after they were finished eating Mi Sun emptied the her stomach into a nearby trash can.

"Are you ok?" Jin asked holding her hair back as she finished throwing up.

"Yeah, but maybe we should go to the hotel." Jin agreed and they left the park. They could go back the next day if they wanted.

When they got to their room Mi Sun went into the bathroom with no explanation. Jin assumed she needed to be sick again, but when she came back out a few minutes later with a smile on her face Jin was confused until she held up a white stick showing two pink lines.

"Well usually you find these things out after the honeymoon." Jin smiled.

"Well that's what happens when you don't wait until the honeymoon." Mi Sun laughed.

"We're going to have a baby." Jin said a little surprised.

"Are you happy?" Mi Sun asked.

"Of course." Jin answered.

"We're having a baby." Mi Sun said happily leaning into Jin as he put his hands over hers onto her still flat stomach.

The next day they went back to the park and walked around the shops.

"We should get this." Mi Sun pointed to a white onsie with Minnie and Mickey Mouse on the front.

"If that's what you want." Jin told her grabbing one of the smaller sizes and paying for it.

End of flashback

"We should take the kids there sometime." Mi Sun said putting the onsie in a keep pile.

"Yeah. Maybe you could enjoy it more this time." Jin told her.

"Yep. No more babies for us." Mi Sun said sadly remembering the baby they had lost a few months ago because of the car crash.

"I'm sorry." Jin apologized.

"It's ok." Mi Sun sighed."The rest of this can be for the yard sale."

Jin took some of the boxes and began bringing them downstairs.

"You're really getting rid of this?" He asked coming back upstairs with a pink stuffed dolphin.

"Yeah. Ji Yeon doesn't use it anymore." Mi Sun reminded him.

"Do you know how much trouble I went through to get this?" Jin asked putting the dolphin into Ji Yeon's keep box.

"No but if you would of just agreed with me on making her room Minnie Mouse that could've saved you the trouble." Mi Sun laughed.

"She likes ocean animals." Jin remarked.

"Yes and Minnie Mouse. I guess she liked both of our ideas then." Mi Sun said.

"How do you not remember all the trouble this dolphin caused?" Jin asked.

"Maybe because I was exhausted from giving birth to your daughter which you almost missed because of a stupid dolphin." Mi Sun reminded him.

"Hey I go there in time." Jin retorted.

Mi Sun laughed once more."Literally."

Flashback

"We're doing her room in Minnie Mouse." Mi Sun insisted picking up a Minnie Mouse blanket and placing it in the basket.

"Why?" Jin asked."What is so special about Minnie Mouse?"

"We found out we were having her at Disneyland so I want her to have Disney room." Mi Sun answered.

Thst did make sense, but Jin wasn't about to give up just yet.

"But look at this." Jin said leading her over to a crib set that was white with pink whales on it.

"I am the one carrying this child so I am picking what her room will be. I let you pick the name." Mi Sun said sternly.

"A name which you liked." Jin reminded her.

"Yes because it's a beautiful name, but I'm picking this." Mi Sun argued.

Jin held up his hands in surrender letting his wife win.

As they were checking out Jin noticed the bin of stuffed animals. He decided he would come back later and pick out something that was just from him for his daughter.

Unfortunaly Jin had to work the rest of the week so he didn't have time to go back to the store. He was working when he got the call that Mi Sun had been taken to the hospital and the baby would probably be born that day. Jin knew that he had time to go and get the special gift since it took babies a long time to come.

He entered the store but didn't see the bin of stuffed animals.

"Can I help you find something?" A man behind the counter asked.

"I'm looking for a pink stuffed dolphin." Jin told him.

The man lead him to an isle lined with stuffed animals.

I'm afraid we're all out." The man told him as they both searched the isle with no luck.

Jin went to every toy store having no luck until he came to the last one. Once again no luck. He was about to leave when he spotted what he was looking for sitting behind the counter.

"How much for that?" Jin pointed to the dolphin.

"I can't sell you that. It's a display." The woman behind the counter said.

Jin began going through his wallet seeing how much money he had. He pulled out all he had and held it out to the woman.

The woman sighed and took the money and handed Jin the dolphin. He went to the hospital and asked for his wife's room. A nurse pointed him in the right direction.

He entered the room to and deposited the dolphin in a nearby chair as he went to his wife, who looked exhausted. She looked relieved to see him.

"Doctor the baby is crowning." A nurse said.

"Ok now start pushing." The young make doctor instructed Mi Sun. A few minutes later Ji Yeon was born.

End of flashback

"You paid a hundred dollars for that?" Mi Sun asked.

"Maybe a little more." Jin shrugged."I was desperate."

They finished with the attic and moved on to the rest of the house.

"We should sell this since Ji Yeon doesn't even sleep in it." Jin remarked refering to Ji Yeon's big girl bed.

"Maybe we should re do her room." Mi Sun commented.

"I'm not going through that again." Jin said.

"You can pick this time, besides I think she'll like your idea." Mi Sun told him.

"I think I have the perfect idea and we'll get our bed back for sure." Jin assured her.

"You think you can get it done while I deal with the yard sale?" Mi Sun asked.

"Yeah. We can start by moving all of this out and get a new bed tomorrow while she's helping you." Jin answered.

The next day Jin, Mi Sun, and the older kids helped move all of the items they wanted to sell out into the yard. They put out sighns and waited for people for come.

Drew and Angelica were on their way to Stu and Didi's house when they stopped to take a look.

Angelica was browsing the toys when she spotted Ji Yeon sitting in the grass.

"Whatcha doing?" Angelica asked sweetly.

"Watching people take our stuff." Ji Yeon asnwered."Why are they taking our stuff?"

"I thought you were the smart one." Angelica remarked."It's a yard sale." Angelica continued when Ji Yeon stared at her with a confused look. Angelica looked around trying to come up with a good explanation. She then noticed Ji Yeon watching a lady load up her car with a lot of her old stuff."It's a sale where grown ups come to buy kids who aren't babies anymore."

"Why would they want to do that?" Ji Yeon asked.

"Duh cuz everybody loves babies, which I don't know why." Angelica told her."Once you turn three you get a new home and family so your family can make room for a new baby."

Ji Yeon thought about this for a minute."But you and all Min Jun's friends still live with your mommy and daddy."

"Oh well it only happens to kids from whereever you're from." Angelica corrected her story.

Ji Yeon mulled this over. It was true. Min Jun came to live with them when he was three as far as she knew since she didn't exactly remember.

"I don't want a new family." Ji Yeon cried.

"Sorry shorty." Angelica said walking off as Drew called her name.

"I'm not going to let anybody take me. All I have to do is hide." Ji Yeon said to herself and went inside. She went to her room to hide under her bed, but found the room empty. She ran out to the backyard and sat behind the tree where nobody could see her.

She must've fallen asleep because the next thing she knew she heard her name being called. It was her mother and she sounded worried.

Ji Yeon got up and leaned around the tree. She could see her mother standing at the back door calling for her. She made herself known.

"There you are. You scared me." Mi Sun said releived to see her daughter.

"I think I fell asleep on the tree." Ji Yeon told her as they went inside.

"Next time tell me if you're going inside." Mi Sun instructed.

They sat on the porch eating watermellon waiting for more people to come.

"Dil." Ji Yeon cried when she saw her best friend. She ran at him and gave him a hug getting his shirt sticky with watermellon juice.

"Hi. My mommy came to see what you guys are selling." Dil told her pulling back from the hug.

"Oh." Ji Yeon said sadly.

"Why do you look so sad?" Dil asked.

"Cuz people by my stuff so they can take me to their house, but I don't want new parents. I like the ones I got." Ji Yeon sniffled.

"Did yucky, I mean Angelica tell you that?" Dil asked. Ji Yeon nodded."Well she's lying. She tells us stuff that's not true all the time."

"But my room is empty." Ji Yeon sobbed still not believing Dil.

Dil didn't have an answer. He didn't have as much experiance as his older and friends did with Angelica's made up stories. He didn't know how to help his friend.

"Ji Yeon go wash your hands. We have a surprise for you." Mi Sun called from the porch.

"See. It's not true. Your parents wouldn't have a surprise for you if they were selling you." Dil told her.

"Unless my new family is here to take me away." Ji Yeon muttered as she went to wash the watermellon juice off with the hose.

Mi Sun invited Didi and Dil inside to see Ji Yeon's surprise. Ji Yeon stood nervously by her bedroom door. It opened a minute later.

Ji Yeon stepped inside and noticed the walls were a light turquoise color and her bed no longer had space underneath instead there were three drawers underneath and it was white. On the bed was a blanket with Moana on it and the pink dolphin was next to her pillow.

"Do you like it?" Mi Sun asked.

"So you're not going to get rid of me?" Ji Yeon asked begining to cry again.

Mi Sun knelt down and pulled Ji Yeon into a hug."Of course not. We would never get rid of you."

"Why would you think that?" Jin asked.

"Cuz of Angelica." Dil answered and then turning to Ji Yeon he said." Just ignore her."

"You haven't seen the best part of your new room." Jin said lifting Ji Yeon up to turn off the light. He pressed a button on a small remote and blue lights that looked like waves appeared on the ceiling.

"Wow. I love my new room." Ji Yeon cried giving her father a hug.

Later that night Ji Yeon lay in her parents bed watching Moana about to fall asleep.

"Do you want to sleep in your room tonight?" Jin asked.

Ji Yeon shook her head no.

"I thought you liked it." Mi Sun said.

"I do but can I just stay here one more night? Please?" Ji Yeon begged.

Both Mi Sun and Jin knew how this was going to end. One more night would turn into two and then Ji Yeon would be in their bed until kindergarten.

"Come on." Mi Sun told her picking her up and taking her to her room. She set her on the bed and put the blanket over her.

"Where's my Minnie nightlight?" Ji Yeon asked. She had had the nightlight since she was baby. Her new room was nice but not familiar yet.

"I'll go ask appa." Mi Sun said getting up. She came back a few minutes later and plugged in the nightlight, which was burnt out. She tunred on the ocean light, hoping Ji Yeon would't notice the burnt out nightlight. She didn't as the ocean light provided enough light so she could see the nightlight was there.

"She's asleep." Mi Sun sighed as she climbed into bed.

"I guess she likes your idea best." Jin commented.

"She loves your idea. She's sleeping with the dolphin right now. she just needed something familar." Mi Sun assured him as she layed her head on his shoulder.

The End


End file.
